He Deserves to be Happy
by Lucareeo
Summary: Shouto Todoroki goes over to his boyfriend's house for a movie marathon and then a sleepover. Izuku's determined to show his boyfriend as many awesome movies as he can, but during a comedy something disastrous occurs.


What do you do when your boyfriend hasn't watched any of your favorite movies? You bring him over to spend the night and marathon all of the classics. At first Izuku had thought to invite his other friends and classmates, but the thought occur to him that he never really had a chance to have a proper date with Shouto Todoroki. Every time they had gone out there was always another friend, whether it be Tenya or Ochako who both had become closer friends to Shouto via Izuku. So, it seemed like a perfect opportunity to invite Shouto over for a night to themselves – and well, Izuku's mother.

"I've put popcorn in the microwave, Shouto dear did you want anything to drink?" Inko Midoriya handed her son a water bottle before smiling kindly to Shouto. He shook his head softly, bowing his head slightly.

"No thank you." Having a mother around was a very new occurrence in Shouto Todoroki's life. While he occasionally visited his own mother on weekends, she was not in a condition or environment where she could actively be a motherly figure to him. It was a sad truth, but Shouto had never gotten the chance to be raised properly by a parent.

"If you two need anything, just holler! I'm going to be in my room. Izuku, remember to put the glasses in the sink when you're done, don't leave them out!" She had a finger out, waggling it at Izuku who began to flush immediately.

"Mom! Seriously?" He subtly tried to motion to Shouto, though he saw the gesture. Inko could only laugh and wave a hand off.

"It's my job to embarrass you! It's not like every day you get to bring you boyfriend over!" She gushed, smiling brightly before Izuku's face turned hot, redder than a tomato. Shouto could only chuckle at that, his own cheeks turning slightly red.

Izuku huffed softly, turning towards Todoroki with an apologetic smile. Shouto could only return with a softer, smaller smile, but a smile nonetheless. If you met Shouto Todoroki a few months back, you would rarely see the boy show any form of emotion. Nowadays, you can find the softest of smiles where the corner of his lips move up for a split second. It always occurred in the proximity of Izuku Midoriya.

Picking up a few DVDs, Izuku turned towards Shouto holding them out. "Okay, so how about I read you the summaries and you choose one that you like the best? Also if you think one's boring just let me know! I got tons of DVDs!"

Shouto stared at the DVDs, noticing their cover images. He nodded in response, letting Izuku move to hold up one of the DVDs.

"Steve Rogers, a sickly man from Brooklyn, is transformed into the super-soldier Captain America and must stop the Red Skill who intends to use an artifact called the 'Tesseract' as an energy-source for world domination." Shouto noticed the way that Izuku's face lit up while reciting the summary. It definitely was a hero movie, and it was an interesting plot device to have a once-sickly man would be able to become a strong hero. Shouto wouldn't realize how close to home it was for Izuku.

"I like it, it sounds like something you'd really enjoy." He explained, chuckling softly. Izuku beamed.

"I do! Okay I'll put it over here. This is the next one." Izuku moved the DVD box to the coffee table and held out another one. "This film tells the story of a lost, young princess with long magical hair who yearns to leave her secluded tower. Against her mother's wishes, she accepts the aid of a handsome intruder to take her out into the world which she has never seen."

Todoroki took one look at the DVD cover to see this was an animated feature. The style was nice, and people were always talking about Disney anyways. It would be good to get to understand why people find the style and movies to be phenomenal. Plus… there was something about the plot that Shouto could connect with.

"I want to watch that too." Izuku's face lit up as he placed the DVD box on top of the first one.

"Okay cool! Here's another, um, oh! Haha this is a good one! Okay, um. This is a story about a human baby raised by elves who learns his true identity as a human and goes to New York City to meet his biological father, spreading Christmas cheer in a world of cynics as he goes." Izuku smiled at the DVD before looking up to Shouto's whose face was completely stone cold. A mixture of confusion and anguish appeared on his face.

Izuku couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Inko had walked out of her room to ask the boys what they wanted for dinner. It was around 5 PM and she could possibly make something for the two boys or go get take-out. Walking into the living room she saw Izuku throwing his head back with laughter while Shouto sat next to him, staring at the screen. Izuku had his glass of milk in one hand, the other was to his face, covering his laughter. Shouto, on the other hand, did not express his the same enthusiasm with the movie but was putting pieces of popcorn in his mouth.

"Wait, wait this is my favorite part!" Izuku began slapping his hand against the arm rest, Inko making her way over to peek at the screen. Oh. On the screen was an animated movie which featured an animal that new martial arts. Yup, it was _Kung Fu Panda._

Inko could only shake her head, a concerned look appearing on her face. Why did kids like these kinds of movies? She moved her way over to besides the couch, putting a hand on Izuku's arm.

"If you keep laughing like that you'll forget to breathe! What did you two want for dinner? I can make something or I can go pick something up if you like." She looked to both her son and Shouto, the latter bowing his head politely once more.

"I'm fine with anything." He replied. Izuku, on the other hand, put a hand to his stomach.

"Do you think we can get some Chinese? This movie totally makes me feel like eating some dumplings!" He grinned, then turned to Shouto. "You okay with that?" His boyfriend nodded in return.

Inko nodded, moving to grab her purse off the table. "I can do that! I'll go to the one on the corner. Try to take some breaks in between movies okay? I'll be back with dinner in bit." She pulled her wallet out of her purse, counting her money before heading towards the front door.

"Thanks mom!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Midoriya."

Inko couldn't help but smile at the two. If there was one thing she appreciated it's that her son had found such kind and polite friends. Definitely not other children like Katsuki Bakugou. She couldn't help but feel relief. The mother couldn't help but wait at the front door, wanting to see how the boys interacted a little while longer.

"Oh my gosh this is it! The Wuxi Finger Hold!" Both boys heads turned towards the screen as they watch the finale of the movie. Izuku's face gleamed with admiration. The two watched as the panda defeated the main antagonist of the film, bringing excitement to the two.

Izuku turned to Shouto to see his reaction, moving his glass of milk to his lips. He was surprised to see Shouto staring back at him, his face absolutely blank. Izuku began to sip as Shouto uttered something in the blandest way possible.

" _Skadoosh."_

Milk was spat out, hitting Shouto's face and clothes. Izuku nearly choked on the milk and spat it out, erupting with laughter before stifling himself, his hands going to his face. Milk dripped down Shouto's chin and began staining the boy's white long sleeve.

"Holy shit I'm sorry! I didn't mean- oh man I-" Izuku quickly got out of his seat, looking around frantically for a napkin or towel. Inko came running back, nearly _as_ frantic as her son.

"IZUKU!" She ran into the kitchen and came out with paper towels, handing it to her son as he hurried over to his boyfriend.

"Shouto I'm so sorry oh my god are you okay I totally-" Izuku began dabbing at the boy's face, jumping at the sudden chuckling.

Shouto Todoroki began chuckling softly, before erupting into laughter himself. He tried to stop himself, bringing a hand up to his face before turning away. He continued to laugh in his hand, his body shaking. Izuku and Inko both stared, eyes wide and mouths opened.

"I'm so sorry…" Shouto started, hiccupping into his hand before turning back to Izuku. "You… should've seen your face after I said that. You looked so funny." He quickly cleared his throat, rubbing the wetness off his face and took the offered paper towels.

Inko quickly took ahold of her son. "Go get more paper towels! No, go take him to your room now! Shouto, honey, I can go wash your shirt for you if you'd like, Izuku let him borrow one of your shirt, I'm sure you're both similar sizes." She fretted over the two, Izuku nearly as panicked.

"Thank you, Mrs. Midoriya but I'm fine. I can heat the stains off." Shouto shifted to turn towards Izuku, who was still a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh no no, please, it's the least we can do. Plus even if you steam it out, it'll still smell like milk and it might still be sticky. Izuku!" Finally her son snapped out of it, quickly getting off the sofa.

"R-Right! C'mon Shouto, oh man I'm so so sorry!" Shouto stood up, following Izuku into the hallway.

"It's fine. I know it was an accident." Shouto tried to reassure his boyfriend but Izuku was still feeling all the guilt. Inko stopped in front of her son's room.

"Izuku, put Shouto's shirt in the washer and I'll clean it when I get back. I'm going to get the food now before the restaurant closes, don't make any more messes!" She scolded. Izuku's face continued to burn red.

"Mom I know! Okay, thanks, bye!" Izuku pulled Shouto into his room and then closed the door. Inko sighed, smiling gently before leaving out to get dinner.

-  
Shouto stared at Izuku who had face planted himself onto his bed, screaming into his covers. The sight was definitely unique, almost humorous to the one person who seemed to not have any ounce of humor in him.

"Izuku." He called out.

"MRPH, SO SWRORYRY." The covers muffled the boy's words, but Shouto could understand them.

"I'm not mad, if that's what you're worried about." Shouto walked over, sitting on the bed as he patted Izuku's mop of hair.

"MWM SWO EMBARASWSED!" Izuku yelled out into the covers, finally turning his head to look up at Shouto. His heart began to beat fast, seeing his boyfriend's soft smile and kind eyes. It was incredibly to think that this sight was reserved only for him. It was a privilege Izuku got for being Shouto Todoroki's boyfriend.

"It was funny. I enjoyed the movie." Shouto placed his hand onto Izuku's shoulder instead, who finally got off the bed to sit correctly on top of it, crossing his legs. Izuku lowered his head, moving a hand to rub the back of his neck.

"I'm glad you liked it… I was sort of nervous you weren't enjoying yourself." His gaze looked down at his other hand, then to his legs, and then to Shouto's hands.

Slowly, Shouto moved to take ahold of Izuku's unoccupied hand with his own. He brought it up to give a quick, gingerly kiss onto Izuku's knuckles. The boy's face began to flush once again, heating up to match even Endeavor's own flames.

"I'm glad I'm here. I liked the movies you showed, especially that Disney one. But I'm just happy to be with you." Shouto confessed softly, his own face showing tints of pink and red. Izuku's heart began to beat, threatening to burst out of his chest from the amount of happiness he felt from hearing those words spoken.

"I-I'm happy that you're here too." Izuku attempted to reply, though ended up stuttering. His eyes locked with Shouto's, causing both boys hearts to beat faster in rhythm. Izuku moved in slightly, placing his lips against Shouto's. They never kissed often, since there was never a moment where the two were alone. Though in that moment, it felt like nothing else mattered except for the kiss. Shouto moved his hand up to hold Izuku's face, pressing his lips against his in response. They leaned in to each other, Izuku angling his face to move closer before pulling back.

"S-Sorry, your face is kind of sticky…" Izuku blushed, leaving Shouto dumbfounded. He snickered, then snorted before laughing out loud.

"I'll go wash my face." Shouto got up from the bed, heading towards the door.

"Oh uh, here!" Izuku fumbled over to his dresser to grab out one of his shirts. It was a plain white shirt with the words "DRESS SHIRT" printed in English on the front. He handed it over to Shouto who raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really wear this as a dress shirt?" He asked, looking at the front.

"O-Of course not!" Izuku squeaked, trying to hide his embarrassment with his arms.

Shouto chuckled and headed out to the hallway towards the bathroom. Honestly, he probably didn't need the shirt. Since he knew he was sleeping over, Shouto actually brought a few article of clothing in a duffle bag. Though… he didn't want to pass an opportunity to wear one of Izuku's shirts. He would never admit that though.

Izuku watched as his boyfriend left into the hallway and immediately turned to face plant right back into his bed. He began squealing into his pillow, his face red and his heart beating faster.

What did he do to deserve Shouto Todoroki?

He knew that no matter what, Izuku would do his best to get the boy to smile and laugh as brightly as he did earlier. The sight made the boy's heart soared. Shouto deserved to smile and laugh.

Shouto deserved to be happy.


End file.
